This proposal continues the application of novel engineering approaches to low vision rehabilitation. We are developing prototype devices designed to help people with impairments of central and peripheral vision. The devices, built with the help of engineering partners, are evaluated critically, with the help of clinical partners, in diverse patient populations to determine the effects on function and quality of life. We propose to continue to develop and test optical and electronic devices aimed at restoring the important interplay of central (high- resolution) and peripheral (wide-field) vision. We will continue to explore the utility of the Vision Multiplexing concept for this. Our assessments and testing combine virtual environments for controlled and quantitative testing in the lab, and on-the-street evaluation for real-life determination of the effects and utility of the devices for activities of daily living such as walking, driving, reading and watching television. Cosmetic acceptability and ergonomics are high priorities in designing the devices. We are also developing training methods to ensure effective use of and adaptation to the devices;such training methods should lead to better use of the devices and might help with designing more effective rehabilitation programs. Lead investigators: Russell Woods (Project manager;virtual walking simulator studies;biocular multiplexing), Robert Goldstein (all computational efforts), Alex Bowers (driving studies;real-world walking), Gang Luo (interaction with MicroOptical regarding head mounted display (HMD) development;HMD assessment), and Henry Apfelbaum (psychophysical constraints affecting spatial multiplexing;support engineering &software). Lead investigators from partner organizations: Noa Rensing, MicroOptical (optical, electronic, and ergonomic development of the augmented vision HMD system;embedding the mirror-based telescope into a spectacle lens), Karen Keeney, Chadwick Optical (novel development of ways to mount optical elements in spectacle lenses);Manbir Sodhi, Univ. of Rl (producing high quality off-axis parabolic mirrors;collaborating with Dr. Rensing on embedding them. He will also produce the mirror-based prismatic device, which Ms. Keeney will mount in lenses);Kent Higgins, Lighthouse NY (driving simulator studies);Mark Tant, Belgian Road Safety Institute (on-road studies in Belgium with clinical help from the U. of Antwerp and Gent). Cynthia Owsley's team, U. AL, Birmingham (driving with low visual acuity studies). Carel Hoyng, Radboud U. Nijmegen, Holland (implant bifocal intraocular lenses), Mr. Verezen, Ergra Low Vision, Holland (fit patients with double bifocal teledioptric system and train in use).